The Schroeders and the Harpers get a visitor!
In this happy episode of HF, the Schroeder family and the Harper family hold a huge party that gets some real star power with the guest appearance of UK actress/singer Petula Clark. Scene The Fairmount Copley Plaza Hotel. Inside one of the major ballrooms, the Schroeder and Harper families are having a huge party as a result of their wonderful fund-raising for many Boston charities over the past year. They had been having a hard time in finding a major entertainer for the party. Lady Josephine was talking with Jennifer VanPatterson Patten, the town's most well known celebrity person. LADY JOSEPHINE: Any ideas, Jen? JENNIFER: I wish I knew. At bottom, I have run dry, and this is unusual for me. Who would fit perfectly for this soiree? IRIS: I haven't any ideas either. If I knew someone who could come on a short notice. JENNIFER: I know, Ms. Bradwell, but we're grateful. SARAH FILLMORE: How about that battle we were witness to at the Pride celebration? JENNIFER: Nope. The old war-wagon is in prison. She's not getting out any time soon. AARON: Thank God for that. AIDAN: Yeah. LADY JOSEPHINE: How are you doing, darling? AIDAN: Better. The nightmares have slowed down. And Dr. Guzman says I am making good progress. (Enter Dylan, Sheila, and their family.) LADY JOSEPHINE: Hello there, all. DYLAN: Evening, Lady Josephine. You look glorious. LADY JOSEPHINE: Thank you, my sister, Ena, let me wear it. (Enter Ena.) ENA: And you look lovely in it, sis. MELANIE: Is there any ideas for the entertainment? LILA: Nothing yet, Melanie. Between Jennifer and Mikayla, they had no luck. (Enter Anngelique. She has a smile on her face.) ANNGELIQUE: If you all would allow me.....maybe I can save the day. MIKAYLA: All right, Angie. Give it a whirl. (Enter Michelle) MELANIE (to Michelle): Did Rose get to Maryland all right? MICHELLE: Yes, she did. Stephanie called us last night. They got into town and they got her settled in. She also went down to Smythewood before they got to Concordia. Steph and Rose visited A.J. She is still not in approval of what Mark did, but she's all right now. She met Chloe, and interestingly enough, she really likes her. Rose helped her "granddaughter" a bit. She even changed her diaper. But this is the weird part. A.J. and Chloe told Mark off about what he did. Even JUDITH ripped Mark a new one. He's living in a hermit lifestyle at the Woodglen. He only orders in from the Cote D'Azure. MELANIE: What is that? SHEILA: A French restaurant that we went to when we lived in Smythewood. MIKAYLA: Remember when we went to Philly? We stopped in Smythewood. Lila loved the Chicken Cordon Bleu. LILA: Oh yes, very wonderful. MELANIE: Oh, yes, now I remember. (A few minutes later, Anngelique comes in, smiling.) MELANIE: Any luck in the entertainment? ANNGELIQUE: Oh, yes. I have found someone PERFECT! Well, someone who will be a blast from the past. MIKAYLA: When will she be here? ANNGELIQUE: In a while. The party is about to start. She'll be at Logan at 9. Our party starts at 8, so she will be here an hour later. CATHY: This sounds wonderful. Do we know who she is? ANNGELIQUE (winking at her): You might not, but the rest of us will. Cut To An hour later. The ballroom is ready. Everyone has arrived and it is a lovely time. The entertainment has arrived, but she is in a dressing room. Dylan is talking with Adam, his husband; while Sheila is talking with Allen. Michelle is looking at the program. But she is thrown by what is going on. Prudence, her girlfriend, is back at her home. She is troubled. It seems that Prudence is wanting to return to London. But Michelle doesn't let that trouble her. She's gone back to London alone before, and she knows what to do. All of a sudden, Anngelique bounds into the middle of the ballroom. She claps her hands and gets everyone's attention. ANGELIQUE: Hey, everyone. We got some wonderful entertainment for you here. And.......here she IS! (Sweeping into the ballroom is PETULA CLARK! The famous actress/singer is an old friend of Ena Yeovil and she had promised Ena a visit. So here she is and she brings down the house with her many famous songs. Anngelique grins at Michelle.) MICHELLE: She knows Ena Yeovil? ANNGELIQUE: Old friends, according to Lila. What's eating you, Michelle? MICHELLE: Prudence went back to London, and I am just overly sensitive about it. ANNGELIQUE: Well, my dear, I think she will be fine. Has she done anything that makes you concerned? MICHELLE: No, not that I have seen. Cut To Logan airport. Prudence is ready to go back to London. She has moved everything out of Michelle's house. With her, is a handsome young man that she knew from her early days in California. They are moving to London for good. Blissfully, Michelle doesn't know what has happened. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton